


Held, Loved

by Winga



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima wishes and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held, Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna go on with this but for now I'll just mark this down as only one poem

She holds me so tight and I feel like crying,  
she keeps me so close and whispers into my ear.  
I pray, wordlessly, that this can be true,  
I wish for her to turn out better than I think.

She holds me so tight as I fall asleep;  
in my dreams she's the dream I have,  
not the nightmare I'm running from  
like she is in the waking life.

In my dreams I can tell her my worries,  
I can tell her the things bothering me.  
In my dreams she listens and shushes me,  
tells me it'll be alright.

So when I wake up, I look around, I wonder  
hope that the dreams shall turn into reality  
but for now, all she is  
is someone there to spy me.


End file.
